bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Image Gallery
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} Grimmjow Anime Images Profile Images Ep138GrimmjowProfile.png|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. 118Grimmjow walks.png|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Arrancar arc 118Grimmjow approaches.png|Grimmjow approaches Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. 121Grimmjow appears.png|Grimmjow appears in front of Ichigo. Ep121IchigoVsGrimmjow.png|Grimmjow demonstrates his Hierro by catching Ichigo's blade. 121Grimmjow attacks.png|Grimmjow attacks Ichigo. 122Grimmjow halts.png|Grimmjow halts his attack on Kaname Tōsen after the latter cuts off his arm. Ep139GrimmjowShock.png|Grimmjow's shock at seeing Ichigo's mask. 139Grimmjow expresses.png|Grimmjow expresses surprise at Ichigo wearing a Hollow mask. Ep139IchigoAttacks.png|Ichigo keeps up the momentum. 140Grimmjow sees.png|Grimmjow sees his hand has been frozen. 140Shinji and Grimmjow clash.png|A masked Shinji Hirako overwhelms Grimmjow. 140Ulquiorra prevents.png|Ulquiorra prevents Grimmjow from releasing his Zanpakutō. Hueco Mundo arc Ep143SōtenKisshunArm.png|Orihime Inoue restores Grimmjow's left arm with Sōten Kisshun. Ep143SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime heals the scar over Grimmjow's tattoo. 143Grimmjow impales.png|Grimmjow impales Luppi Antenor with his newly-restored left arm. Grimmjow Adjuchas.png|Grimmjow as an Adjuchas-class Hollow 167Grimmjow's group.png|Grimmjow's group of Adjuchas. 163Grimmjow interrupts.png|Grimmjow interrupts Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia's abuse of Orihime. 163Grimmjow discovers.png|Grimmjow discovers Loly and Menoly abusing Orihime. Ep163MenolyAttacksGrimmjow.png|An enraged Menoly attacks Grimmjow. 163Grimmjow charges.png|Grimmjow charges his own Cero after stopping Menoly's. Ep163GrimmjowKillsMenoly.png|Grimmjow kills Menoly. Ep163GrimmjowApproachesLoly.png|Grimmjow approaches Loly. 163Grimmjow lifts.png|Grimmjow lifts Orihime by the collar. Ep164UlquiorraArrives.png|Ulquiorra arrives to stop Grimmjow. 165Grimmjow attacks.png|Grimmjow attacks Ulquiorra. 165Grimmjow charges.png|Grimmjow charges a Cero in his other hand to catch Ichigo off-guard. 165Getsuga Tensho and Cero collide.png|Grimmjow's Cero collides with Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. 165Gran Rey Cero.png|Grimmjow fires his Gran Rey Cero. 166Grimmjow prepares.png|Grimmjow prepares to release his Zanpakutō. Ep166IchigoVsGrimmjow.png|Grimmjow attacks Ichigo after entering his Resurrección. 166Ichigo grabs.png|Ichigo grabs Grimmjow's hand to stop the latter's attack. Ep166GarraDeLaPantera.png|Grimmjow fires Garra de la Pantera. Ep166GrimmjowResurreccionPantera.png|Grimmjow's Resurrección form, damaged during his fight with Ichigo. 166Ichigo slashes.png|Ichigo slashes Grimmjow across the torso. IchigovsGrimmjow.png|Ichigo and Grimmjow clash. Ep167Desgarron.png|Grimmjow uses Desgarrón. 167Ichigo catches.png|Ichigo catches a defeated Grimmjow. 190Grimmjow is attacked.png|Grimmjow is attacked by Nnoitra as Ichigo watches. 190Grimmjow lies.png|Grimmjow lies defeated. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 29 Cover.png|Grimmjow on the cover of Volume 29. Bleach Vol. 40 Cover.png|Grimmjow on the cover of Volume 40. Bleach Viz DVD Set Ten Cover.png|Grimmjow on the cover of the Season 8 box set. Music Covers Bleach Beat Collection S3V2.png|Grimmjow on the cover of the second volume of the third Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach B Station S3V2.png|Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Orihime on the cover of the second volume of the third Bleach B Station session. Grimmjow Manga Images Arrancar arc 199Cover.png|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez on the cover of Chapter 199. 200Cover.png|Grimmjow, his subordinates, and the Shinigami stationed in Karakura Town on the cover of Chapter 200. 230Cover.png|Grimmjow, Luppi, Yammy, and Wonderweiss on the cover of Chapter 230. 232Cover.png|Grimmjow and several others on the cover of Chapter 232. 232Grimmjow's Cero.png|Grimmjow fires a Cero. 240Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime restores Grimmjow's arm. 240Soten Kisshun2.png|Orihime restores Grimmjow's Espada tattoo. Hueco Mundo arc 244Espada gather.png|Grimmjow and his fellow Espada gather to discuss the Las Noches intruders. 255Cover.png|Grimmjow and his fellow Espada on the cover of Chapter 255. 270Cover.png|Grimmjow, his fellow Espada, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 270. 273Cover.png|Grimmjow, Orihime, Loly, and Menoly on the cover of Chapter 273. 277Cover.png|Grimmjow and Ulquiorra on the cover of Chapter 277. 278Cover.png|Grimmjow, Ichigo, and the Privaron Espada on the cover of Chapter 278. 279Cover.png|Grimmjow on the cover of Chapter 279. 280Getsuga Tensho.png|Grimmjow's Cero clashes with Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. 280Gran Rey Cero.png|Grimmjow fires a Gran Rey Cero. 281Cover.png|Grimmjow on the cover of Chapter 281. 282Cover.png|Grimmjow and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 282. 284Cover.png|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez on the cover of Chapter 284. 285Cover.png|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez on the cover of Chapter 285. 286Grimmjow is defeated.png|Grimmjow falling defeated. 286Grimmjow is attacked.png|Nnoitra attacks Grimmjow. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 624Grimmjow arrives.png|Grimmjow enters the Soul King Palace. 625Grimmjow profile.png|Grimmjow's new appearance. 629Askin is attacked.png|Grimmjow attacks Askin Nakk Le Vaar. 630Askin flees.png|Askin flees from Grimmjow. 630Grimmjow pursues.png|Grimmjow pursues Askin. 635Askin flees.png|Askin flees from Grimmjow once more. 665Askin is impaled.png|Grimmjow tears Askin's heart out of his chest. Covers & Polls MangaVolume24Cover.png|Grimmjow on the cover of Volume 24. Bleach cover 32.png|Grimmjow on the cover of Volume 32. 307Fourth Popularity Poll 1-5.png|Grimmjow and the other top 5 winners of the fourth popularity poll. 392Sixth Popularity Poll 1-4.png|Grimmjow, Ichigo, Byakuya, Renji, and Ulquiorra as the winners of the top 4 best bouts in the sixth popularity poll. SJ2006-02-06 cover.png|Grimmjow and Ichigo on the cover of the February 6th 2006 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2011-06-27 cover.png|Grimmjow, Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, Ulquiorra, Aizen, and Tsukishima on the cover of the June 27th 2011 issue of Shonen Jump. Grimmjow Video Clips Pesquisa.gif|Grimmjow and his Fracción use Pesquisa. GranRayCero.gif|Grimmjow fires his Gran Rey Cero. GarraDeLaPantera.gif|Grimmjow fires his Garra de la Pantera. Desgarrón.gif|Grimmjow uses Desgarrón. Grimmjow Video Game Images Brave Souls BBSGrimmjow's Hogyoku Resurreccion.png|An alternate-universe Grimmjow who transcended his Resurrección with the Hōgyoku. Category:Images